Cream Kisses
by KivaEmber
Summary: AU random drabble. Damn Shiro and his clichés. HichiIchi.


**Title: **Cream Kisses

**Artist/Author: **KivaEmber

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Hichigo ShirosakixIchigo Kurosaki

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **AU random drabble. Damn Shiro and his clichés. HichiIchi.

**A/N:** Cliché as fuck, I know. But what the hell? I'm in a cliché mood and I have to go back to school to do my AS examinations. So this is a cute, short drabble to unwind. Ugh. I'll have to start getting up before three in the afternoon now…

Enjoy~!

**X.x.X**

"_I'm too tired to slap you. Bash your face up against my palm instead."_

_--- Some Icon I saw. _

**X.x.X**

**CREAM KISSES**

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Shiro's sly grin. "There's no way I'm doing it."

Shiro's grin didn't falter, sticking out his long tongue and licking at the dribbling ice cream off of his fingers in a rather inappropriate manner. "C'mon, Ichi. I know ya wanna." He held out the ice cream cone. "It's chocolate chip an' miiiint~!"

"I don't care what type it is." Ichigo snorted, slouching further down the warm park bench and lolling his head back over the edge. The sky was a dazzling blue, and the breeze carried the sweet scent of recently bloomed cherry blossoms. All in all, it was a very pleasant spring day. "I'm not going to share an ice cream cone with you. It's…cliché."

"Yer such a spoilsport." Shiro grumbled, giving the green ice cream a thoughtful lick. "It's _fun_ doin' clichés, Ichi, that's how they became _clichés_." The albino playfully elbowed his boyfriend, grinning at the glare he got. "Ooooor, are ya bein' a shy lil' redhead again?"

Ichigo scowled. "I'll show you shy, you albino freak." He snapped, reaching out and grabbing onto Shiro's hand holding the cone. He pulled the minty ice cream close and gave it a good lick, then, as an afterthought (and this was a testament to how much Shiro was corrupting him) he boldly licked the melted cream from the albino's fingers, smirking at the soft gasp he got as a reward.

Shiro was giving him _that_ look over the ice cream when he pulled back. "Oh…that was a dirty trick, Ichi."

"I learned from the best." Ichigo huffed, looking away at a group of children fighting over a balloon on the next bench over. The poor mother was trying to break it up, but they mostly ignored her.

"Hahah! Ya sure did!" Shiro sounded smug, and Ichigo grunted when the albino threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Ichigo glared at his boyfriend, nearly bumping noses when he turned his head, but Shiro just smiled innocently back.

Shiro turned away briefly to lick the ice cream again, and licked his lips to smear the green cream over his lips before abruptly crushing his lips against Ichigo's.

Ichigo grunted in surprise, nearly jerking back at the taste of the sticky treat on his boyfriend's lips but Shiro's hand had moved to cup the back of his head, holding him in place as the albino thoroughly ravished his mouth. Ichigo groaned at the plundering tongue exploring his mouth, and his hand unconsciously rose to fist the front of Shiro's turtleneck (God knows why Shiro wore it on such a hot day, but Ichigo wasn't one to ask).

"Aaah~!" Shiro sighed in satisfaction as he drew away. "Kissin' ya is ten times more sweeter than any ice cream, Ichi."

Ichigo's flushed cheeks darkened, and he tightened his grip on Shiro's turtleneck in warning. "Oh, shut up."

"Aww, how mean, Ichi." Shiro murmured lowly, pressing his nose against Ichigo's hot cheek and nuzzling the flushed skin unashamedly. "I shower ya with compliments an' ya shoot me down. How rude."

"Shiro…" Ichigo moaned, feeling Shiro's teeth graze over the sensitive patch of skin on his jaw line. Warmth twitched down his spine. "We're in public you pervert."

Shiro's soft, crazy laugh filled his ear. "Oh, calm down, Ichi. I'll jus' make ya all hot an' bothered, prob'ly get away with a quick grope, eh?" Ichigo nearly yelped when Shiro's hand slid down his back to cup his ass. "After all, yer not shy, right Ichi?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but didn't try to move Shiro's hand. "No, but I know how to act decently in public, Shiro."

"Mmm…" Shiro's lips ghosted down his neck, and Ichigo heard a soft 'splat' as the albino dropped the ice cream cone and used his now free hand to press against Ichigo's stomach, rubbing through the thin fabric of his t-shirt at hard muscles. "Who gives a fuck 'bout behaviour? I'm horny now."

And now was Ichigo. Stupid Shiro. "Then let's go home." Ichigo groaned, shuddering in pleasure when Shiro bit and sucked sensually on his neck. "Don't, _aah_, wanna get told off by the policemen for 'indecent exposure' again."

"Tch." Shiro rose up and nipped along Ichigo's strong jaw line. "He shouldn' 'ave been lookin' in those bushes. Damn nosy pervert." A quick kiss, near chaste, and Shiro pulled back with a sultry grin. "But fine. If ya think ya can last th' fifteen minute walk home with _that_," Here Shiro's hand fell on the unmistakable bulge in Ichigo's pants, "then let's go."

Ichigo flushed deeply, looking around them suspiciously, but no one had noticed the pair yet. "I think I can last." He coughed uncomfortably, yelping when Shiro jerked him up from the bench and started to drag him home with a wild grin in place.

"Go, go, go, goooo~!" Shiro sang, jogging quickly with his pale hand firmly gripping Ichigo's. "I'm gonna get laaaaid~! Ichi's gonna be mooooanin', an' I'm gonna have my dic-"

"Shiro!"

"-you-know-what up Ichi's aaaaaass~!"

"Ugh…"

**OWARI**


End file.
